


Every Time You Go Away

by fleen_snape



Category: Ant & Dec Comedy RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: Little bit of fluff/smut based on Ant and Dec getting together. Time not specified but Dec never married and Ant is divorced.Floated into my head when I was listening to the song ,Every Time You go Awayby Paul Young.
Relationships: Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin
Kudos: 10





	Every Time You Go Away

As soon as he walked in the door from a quick trip to the shop Ant was met with a forceful armful of Dec crashing into him in a needy hug. He exclaimed, “Oof, what are you doing, Declan?!” 

Dec raised his head from where he had buried it in the crook of Ant’s neck but didn’t loosen his grip even slightly as he replied, “I missed you.” 

Ant chuckled and gave Dec a squeeze, “You silly thing, I’ve only been gone for 20 minutes!” 

Dec justified, “Yeah, but this is still all so new and it’s the first time we’ve been apart for three weeks.” 

Ant chuckled again as he walked Dec back a bit so he could put the shopping bag on the side table and enfolded Dec completely in his arms, placing his cheek to Dec’s and whispering in his ear, “You’re adorable.” As he expected, Dec growled and pushed Ant back into the wall before he crashed his mouth onto Ant’s. 

Three weeks ago the gradually rising tension between them had finally boiled over into an extremely honest chat during which they confessed they were in love with each other and had been for years. Neither could pinpoint exactly what had triggered it but they both admitted that they had felt the need to confess rising lately. Maybe it was because they had some time off and had the time and mental space to be able to do something about it properly. Maybe it was a desire to take their relationship to a new level, which had turned out to be very different and, quite frankly, weird and more than a little bit hilarious at first. Maybe they just wanted to bang each other’s brains out. Maybe it was all of that but what had transpired was a very honest chat, two quite surprised men and then an extremely passionate couple of hours doing the bang each other’s brains out part. 

They spent the next three weeks in each other’s pockets. They talked almost endlessly, ate a wide and varied diet of takeaways and whatever Ant felt like making, watched tv shows, worked out, made several trips out to play golf and went for daily walks with the dogs. Every time they left the house they had to monitor themselves a bit and not be more gooey or touchy with each other than they had been before they got together. And they fucked. A lot. 

They had holed up in Dec’s house because he had the gym in the basement and Ant ran back and forth between their houses, that were three doors apart, a few times for clothes but otherwise they stayed there enjoying themselves and each other. 

They spent much of their time in bed, tangled up in each other and the sheets. Both would have said they were discovering each other all over again in a completely new way and also making up for lost time. Neither had imagined all the years they secretly held a torch for each other that their love and attraction was reciprocated but here they were and as the saying goes, ‘it’s better late than never.’

Over the three weeks Ant had discovered that despite his protests at being 'not very romantic', Dec was actually very romantic. If he thought about it, Dec had been doing romantic things for him since they were 14, they just hadn’t thought about it that way. Ant pointed out how Dec had made his dreams come true when he arranged for Ant to sing Baggy Trousers on Saturday Night Takeaway with Madness and how that could be considered romantic and the look on Dec’s face and slowly growing grin suggested he was going over hundreds of similar scenarios in their lives that could be considered ‘romantic. ’ He liked the idea that all those things they did for each other were romantic. There were certainly hundreds of ‘shippers’ around the world that seemed to think so. 

Ant had also discovered that Dec was a fiery little ball of passion. They knew they loved each other but neither had any inkling as to the passion that lurked underneath. Dec had a short fuse and a tendency to be a bit angry and this was certainly reflected in the physical passion he brought. Being the target of Dec’s passion was, quite frankly, daunting to anyone but Ant. He had been Dec’s constant companion for years already and he knew Dec’s every mood and idiosyncrasy. He bore the brunt of Dec’s moods and anger when things didn’t go to plan or to time. And now he got to see Dec channel all of his considerable depth of emotion into his lovemaking. Ant was well versed in romance and passion, from his now failed marriage, and could play Dec like a fiddle once he figured out which buttons to press but the intensity of Dec’s passion always took him by surprise. 

As for Dec, he had always know that Ant was very romantic and didn’t mind telling people so in interviews but he had never really considered all the things they did for each other might be a little bit romantic till Ant had pointed it out. Now he couldn’t stop thinking of things he had done over the years and he realised that he actually was romantic and his hopes of not disappointing Ant were unfounded, because he just had to keep doing what he had done all along. Dec also knew from being together for most of their lives and at work, at football or golf and also from watching Ant in the kitchen that Ant was extremely passionate. The intensity of Ant’s passion blew his mind and when it was directed at him it was nearly overwhelming but he did his best to ride with it and meet Ant’s passion with his own as best he could. 

Now as Dec pushed him into the wall, kissed him fiercely and melded his body into Ant’s, all Ant could think was that it was so bloody amazing that they had finally found this together. Their shared passion eventually led to Ant sliding down the wall and pulling Dec down with him into his lap as they kissed desperately, touching every inch they could get their hands on. After their shirts came off Ant used his hands on Dec’s bum to rock them together and soon they were both moaning and breathing hard. 

Ant broke their kiss, hissing, “Fuck, I need you right now! Get upstairs, you damn sexy bastard!” 

He pushed Dec off him and they helped each other up before Dec headed for the stairs. Ant slapped his ass as he went and they went up laughing together, as they always had, making their way to the bedroom to discover even more pleasures than the many they had already discovered in the last three mind blowing weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% happy with this but here it is anyway. Will probably try to rewrite it one day.  
> Hope you like it! ;)  
> Be safe out there x


End file.
